drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Moridin Mors'Orcus
Email: 0reaper0@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Height: 5' 11 Weight: 223 Age: 24 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 7 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Cado Mors'Orcus was born into one of the lesser noble families in Caemlyn. He began learning the art of the sword at a very young age under the tutelage of his father who was a Guardsman-Lieutenant in the Queens Guard. His father trained him well and his skill with a blade grew. His father also taught him morals and of how everyone deserves to be treated fairly. He grew up on this altruistic belief system and it became a part of his life. He saw much of the royal palace with his father and made the decision quite quickly that he would follow in his father's footsteps. Once he came of age (turned 16) he was allowed to join their ranks. In honor of this his father had a special sword made for him. It was a smaller sword then most with a 35 1/4" overall length. The blade itself was 26 1/8" long and double edged. The Handle was a black-coated metal with symbols engraved in it, which helped for grip. It was made of the finest metals available to make it an extremely strong sword though it was still flexible enough to protect it from breaking under pressure. Cado proved to be a most adept soldier and moved through the ranks quickly. He was in peak physical condition and was already an excellent swordsman thanks to his father's training. By the time he was twenty he had surpassed his father and attained the rank of Captain. After another year he was a member of the Queen's Elite Personal Guard. He went where she went and guarded her diligently. He had to put down a lot of common folk who came to seek audience with her and didn't like what they heard. On one such occasion, a man arguing over land issues lost significant land to another and snapped. Drawing a short sword he charged at the Queen but made it no further then five paces. Cado had his sword out almost before the man could remove his own and it was through the man's chest before he took his sixth step. Cado despised the tradition that allowed people to come before the queen armed but had to respect it. He ended a great many men's lives this way. Most were men who got it in their heads to kill the queen but every now and then there was a commoner that was just too upset. After a while he took his sword into a smith and had it engraved with the words "Alantin a'Moridin" which meant "Brother of Death" in the old tongue. It seemed fitting. Another tradition that Cado found he greatly disliked was the queens Aes Sedai Advisor. The woman was of a most foul nature and it showed in her attitude towards everyone except the Queen herself. Quite simply, the woman was a menace in his mind and a wild card in everything else. It was sometime after he turned 23 and was on guard duty outside the queen's bedchamber that his life changed dramatically. It was a darker night then usual due to a cloudy sky denying moonlight. Sometime after midnight, roughly two hours after the queen had retired for the night, Cado heard a faint creaking in the floorboards in her room. At first he dismissed it as the queen simply moving about but he then realized he could hear multiple people walking about. No one else had been admitted into the room since she entered which left very few alternatives. Drawing his sword he dashed into the room. As the light from the hallway illuminated the shadows in the room he saw two men with swords drawn approaching the queens still sleeping form. Cado froze for a moment when he saw the men's faces and they too froze when they saw him run in. They were both members of the Queen's Guard and men that he'd known for years. Quickly shaking off the surprise, Cado charged. "Intruders in the Queen's chambers!" He cried as steel met steel and the air rang clear with the sound of the swords. Now fully awake the Queen simply sat in her bed, too shocked to move. Cado parried the first man and launched an attack of his own while the man was recovering. His attack was blocked but he had to turn to his attention on the other man who had now moved into a flanking position. Sidestepping quickly and avoiding the other man's blade, Cado managed to step around so that they were both now in front of him instead of on either side. His sword held out in front of him in a defensive stance he noticed the man on the right held his sword too high. Using the opportunity he quickly jabbed the man's foot and pulled back quickly just in time to parry the man on the left who was once again trying to flank him. With a quick and hard swipe he decapitated the man who had dropped his guard to look at his foot. Realizing the other man was now behind him he dropped to the ground and rolled to give himself some distance but the other man did not allow it. The man quickly covered the ground between them as Cado rose and continued his assault. Quickly parrying several fast attacks he struck hard at the man's next attack and caught him unprepared for such a powerful counter. His sword flew from his hand and Cado brought his blade to bear at the man's throat but stopped himself from slitting it. "Who sent you?" he growled. Sudden loud footsteps in the hall drew his attention towards the door as about ten more guards rushed in. Sudden movement in front of him drew Cado's attention back to his prisoner who had rolled away from his blade during the distraction. The man ran full tilt towards the window he, and his late accomplice, had entered and dove out. When Cado reached the window there was no sign of him. "What in the light are you doing Cado? You let him get away! You can't let yourself be distracted like that." One of the older guards said as he came back from the windowsill. "Ya, well I didn't see your slow ass getting in here to help very quickly. You were the last one in the room weren't you?" Cado shot back. His temper rising. It was another veteran who addressed him this time. "You did well kid but you have to remember that you can never take your eyes of an opponent, even if they're unarmed. You're lucky he didn't have a knife on him." Sighing with resignation Cado nodded slowly. The next few hours were spent answering questions about what had happened and giving a full account of his story. Once satisfied, his commanding officer agreed to let him return to his quarters and get some sleep. On his way out he heard the crisp and unwavering voice of the queen. "Stop." Cado pivoted and stood at attention. The queen's face was hard and emotionless. "Come forward." Cado Walked up and kneeled before her in the Andorran manor. Kneeling down on his right knee, head bowed, bending forward to press the knuckles of right hand against the floor, left hand resting on end of his sword hilt. "Rise Captain." Cado rose to his feet standing at attention once more. He hadn't realized up until now how quiet the room had become. "You have saved my life Captain and I want to thank you. Tomorrow you will be properly thanked and commended for your bravery in a public ceremony. For tonight though, we all need sleep." Her face softened as she spoke and by the time she finished she wore a warm smile. "Go get some sleep Captain." Cado kneeled once more, rose, saluted and left the room to get some sleep. Upon arriving in his room he discovered a note hanging from a knife driven into the wall. It read, "An impressive feat. Your skills are most certainly worth noting. Instead of kill you, we believe it would be much simpler to employ your skill. If you should choose to join us then leave Caemlyn openly via the main city street. Sometime before you leave the city our man will find you and escort you to where we will meet. Come alone." It could easily be a trap but it was also Cado's only chance at finding out who was behind this assassination attempt. It obviously included other members of the Queen's guard, which meant he could trust no one. Wanting to keep a low profile during the night he selected black attire. Everything was black from his boots to his cloak. Finally strapping on his sword he preceded to sneak out of the palace. It wasn't easy as everyone was on edge from the attack and the guard was anything but lax. Fortunately he knew a few paths here and there that helped him avoid detection. Roughly halfway between the palace gates and the city gates a man began walking next to him. The man never looked at him and had he not known better, Cado would have thought the man wasn't even aware of his presence. After a few minutes the man began speaking though his eyes never moved. "Follow me and I will take you to our master." His voice was low yet almost seemed to hiss. The sounds sent chills down Cado's spine. They continued walking in the dark silent streets of Caemlyn until they reached the city gates, which stood open only enough to admit one person at a time. The man on duty nodded to the man escorting Cado all the while glaring at nothing in particular. Wondering how large this faction was, Cado continued to follow the man outside. They continued on until they were a good mile into the forest surrounding the city when they came across a small clearing with about 5 men standing in the center. One man stood out most of all due to his grand attire. It was he who spoke up as well. "Good evening Captain Mors'Orcus. I'm pleased to see you have chosen the wiser of your two paths." The man had an air to him that said he was used to getting his way and would see an end to anyone who said otherwise. "It is obvious you are an intelligent and skilled man Captain and as you are aware, we wish to offer you the one-time opportunity to join our ranks." Cado though for a moment before responding. "Can I assume then that you are the leader if this little coo?" The man smiled and chuckled to himself for a moment. "In a sense. I command these men here but I am merely a servant to a greater purpose and power. A greater purpose and power that you too will serve or die from." His smile slid into a sneer. "Now we have very little time tonight Captain as your absence will be noticed before too long. Since you've now informed them that this involved other Guardsmen we'll need a more trusted man on the inside to get the job done." As the man continued, several others slid from the forest into the clearing. One of which was the guard who had escaped him earlier. All of which were armed. He was now surrounded and outnumbered 6-1. Cado had had a feeling that he wouldn't be returning and now he was fairly certain. As long as he took out the leader it would be a fair trade. He surreptitiously eyed his surroundings and the men that occupied it while their leader continued to explain to him what he wanted him to do. If he caught them off guard maybe he could get to him. When the man closest to him looked away Cado decided to strike. In one smooth motion Cado had his blade out and had lunged toward the leader but before his blade reached the man it was knocked away by another. Quickly regaining his composure he struck behind him to take the man in flanking position on the stomach. He had to roll to avoid the man in front who had launched an attack as his comrade fell. As he rolled to his feet he rose with a sweeping arc of his blade, which caught another man in the chest. Now with a moment to breath he noticed that the man who had blocked his initial attack was the man who had escaped him earlier. This man and two others stood in between him and the leader. Cado attacked from the side hoping to engage as few as possible but this didn't last long. The instant he engaged them he managed to get one attack in before he was put on the defensive, furiously parrying one blow after another. It became even harder once the third man entered the fight and he could feel the sting of the cuts that began appearing all over his body. Quickly he began to tire from the constant defensive but he held on for as long as he could. Suddenly all three backed off and Cado Took deep breathes while he had the opportunity. Suddenly it occurred to him that he couldn't see their leader anymore. His face was torn between realization and pain as he felt a large blunt object strike the back of his head. Cado fell to the ground with a groan. It was uneven road causing the cart to shake that woke him. His head felt worse then after a night of excessive drinking. He looked around but was unable to recognize any of his surroundings. A large forest loomed on both sides of the road. Where am I? Vague memories flashed in his head of a fight in a forest. Looking around again he recognized the faces near the front of the cart. They were the men he'd fought in the woods. They must have heard his movements because one of them turned around and gave a start when he noticed Cado was awake. Yes, Cado that's my name. The thought sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then confirm it. "He's awake!" The man yelled. Cado dashed from cart and into the woods as fast as he could, which admittedly wasn't that fast. As soon as he was on his feet he began to feel disoriented and light headed. Swaying slightly he gathered himself and continued running. He could hear the shouts of the men behind him, slowly gaining on him. They were faster then he was. Suddenly he realized he had a sword on his back. He drew it quickly and dashed ahead into a small clearing where he turned and waited for them. He couldn't remember much about the sword and the little he could was slipping through is mind like water through grasping hands. As the three men entered the clearing he entered a stance automatically though he had forgotten what it was. As they advanced on him he reacted instinctually to their movements. His sword whipped up to block one blade and bounced of in time to catch another. Ducking under one blade he brought his up to meet the downward falling blade of another. Diving backwards he gained a little distance which gave him time to prepare, as one of the advanced too quickly he feinted to the left and when the man fell for it he hamstringed him as he swept past towards the others. Now it was two on one because the hamstringed man wouldn't be moving anywhere to soon. These two though seemed to be the most skilled of the lot as they parried everything he threw at them. Suddenly the tip of one of their blades caught the back of his hand and the other surged forward. Losing his balance he fell on his back and his head on the ground. His vision became hazy and objects blurred. He noticed both move to strike at the same time and luckily enough he was able to parry both. Before they were able to come back for another attack he managed to kick their legs out from under them. Crawling backwards he managed to get to his feet and face them once more. His vision was a little better but the forms were still fairly blurred. He saw them approach and it seemed only instinct kept the blades from causing serious damage. Unfortunately this couldn't go on for much longer. As his memory faded and his body grew tired he was eventually caught with his guard too low. A great stinging sensation lashed his throat and he heard low gurgling sounds escape him. Slumping to the ground he grasped at his throat weakly. He couldn't breath. He vaguely heard one of them say "He's close enough anyway. Just leave him. A Queens Guard being found dead near Tar Valon? We just might start a war!" As darkness closed in around him all he could hear was cold, mirthless laughter. Category:WS 7 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios